


A Cold Normal Morning

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note: Another Note, Wammys House - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 这是英国很常见的一个雾天，初夏清冷的早晨，哈气恨不得呼出一口白雾。
Relationships: Beyond Birthday & L, Linda & Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 1





	A Cold Normal Morning

* * *

* * *

这是英国很常见的一个雾天，初夏清冷的早晨，哈气恨不得呼出一口白雾。

太早了，天才蒙蒙亮，处处是积郁的灰。潮湿的空气中有松针树的味道，似乎伸出手便能将其拢在掌心。镇上已经有人开始准备早货去卖了，长面包或自制果酱，透明罐子装的当地蜂蜜，还有家养的绿色盆栽。华米家在山上不远，孩子们偶尔也会去尝尝Smith小姐以外的人做的东西吃。但今天没人出去，今天只是这里最平常的一个清晨。

被人认定是最懒的 Matt 醒得最早。他睁开眼睛，看了眼桌上摆着的的电子钟，揉了把太阳穴便光着膀子去洗漱。Matt几乎是被冻醒的，但下了床也不穿衣服，只有海军蓝色的内裤紧紧裹着他圆翘的小屁股，前面鼓囊囊地还撑出一块来。牙刷在他口中胡乱怼了几下，白色的牙膏沫顺着水流冲进下水道。Matt 扯了条白毛巾，进浴室解决困扰过每个少年的晨勃问题，出来时发现 Mello 又没回来，重重叹了口气。

金发男孩儿还能去哪呢，他当然是在自习室，又看着看着书睡着了。测验将近，Mello 不想再输给那个可恶的白毛小屁孩了！他不甘心。当然不甘心。怎么会甘心呢？为什么他总差上那么一点？他明明已经很努力很努力了！但如果他能再多学一些，如果他能知道得更多，想得更深，那他下次是不是就会超过该死的 Near 了呢？啊嚏！Mello 手捂着嘴打了个喷嚏，另一只手在满是资料书的桌子上摸纸巾盒。他昨日来时还是白天，温度要高上许多，所以只穿着单薄的短衣短裤，现在又要担心会不会感冒了。

遭到 Mello 记恨的 Near 没有那么刻苦，他正在卧室里换衣服。双臂抬起从头上扯下睡衣，再套上有着四颗扣子的衬衫。Mello 曾经嘲笑他的所有衣服都像睡衣，但对方会嘲笑他所有的事，所以 Near 并不甚在意。他打开窗子给房间通风，向上推窗子时胳膊上的肱二头肌突了突。其实连他自己也没想到自己会有，许是因为他的房间窗子有些紧，总要稍微用一点力，这才锻炼出来的。环视四周后对一切满意的 N 准备下楼去客厅吃饭，路过隔壁不远 Linda 的房间时想起自己昨日似乎答应了可以当女孩儿的模特——作为这里能坚持一动不动最久的人。

被 Near 看着的房间内的人也醒了来。她对着窗外黯了黯神，想要一个好天气。Linda 喜欢画画，她想要出去写生，但同时她也恐惧着新一轮即将到来的测验。会怎么样呢？如果成绩不好的话。会被赶出去么？Linda 到现在还没听说过有谁被赶出去。但万一呢？她一直在下游和中下游之间徘徊，若是连续失利，她会成为其中一个么？她知道了华米家的事，被赶出去后会被灭口么？还是说这就是 Wammy 先生不赶人的原因之一？她听说他的枪法堪比专业狙击手，要是被赶出去，平日里和蔼的老爷爷会亲自干掉她么？隐藏在远处的天台或房间里，镜片与准心重叠，激光红点瞄在她双目所不能及的后背，对准她的心脏或脑袋瓜，接着…… 哦！Linda 腾地坐起身，又松懈下来，羞郝地拍自己的脸，怎么净胡思乱想呢...... 樱桃杯里还有半下水，女孩儿喝了下去，慢吞吞地伸了个懒腰。丝滑的袖子褪到了肩膀上，露出白皙的手臂，然后她又躺了下。太早了，她今天又不去写生，早起也争不上 L 继承者的位置。她也不想争。

所以 L 在做什么呢？

L 在这样的清晨里站在顶楼的窗边向外远眺。在家时他也时常一夜没得休息，或者刚从需要他的城市飞回来，或者在家中协助处理，直到天明才从案子里稍稍抽出身，便来此寻个清静，避开房间里嗡嗡作响的电脑和所有人的蠢问题。院子里那么静，一个人也没有，连苍郁松树里藏着的鸟雀也是静的。L 披着薄外套，手中稳稳托着一杯浓茶，回忆一年，两年，五年，多年前的这一天。

一年，两年，五年，多年前。

B 同样在他的房间里一夜无眠。他辗转反侧，看着连黑夜也离他而去，月亮不知何时下了枝头，被给予了它光芒的太阳所取代。他侧卧在床上，枕着枕头上的手，被搭上肚子。他想起他自己，他想起 L，他想他们不会太远的分手与别离。

A 的墓就像这个雾气朦胧的清晨一样安静，他一声不响地躺在土地里腐烂。

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 这里不是温彻斯特，但我第一次踏进院子看见这座建筑就感觉自己是看见了华米家。去年五月才发现它，明明不是第一次来这附近了，之前竟从没走进来过。后来又去了两次，但天气的原因，始终还是第一次来拍下这几张最得我心。毕竟这样雾气朦胧的阴冷天才是英国啊，才是华米家拥有过最多的样子，也或者只是因为我太喜欢想在冷飕飕的早上醒来时的他们......
> 
> 凌晨时又在翻那天的几张图看。因为原图就已经很喜欢了所以连明暗度都不曾改过，突发奇想想修一下试试，没想到效果还可以更华米，瞬间又对着手机泪如雨下。我看着那几扇窗子，忽然就可以透过窗子看到那窗后的人，还闻到了院子里的空气。好香啊...... 淡淡的，那种凛冽的松针树的味道，还有雨后草地的潮汽。我就在窗外看着他们的一举一动，那么清晰，像一个思念太深的透明幽灵偷偷穿越时空飘去了他们身边，回来却只能恨自己没办法展现所看到的一切。为什么写不出来，为什么写出来的感觉就是不对，我明明都去过那里看见他们了！我看见他们习以为常的挣扎与安宁，看见那个早上的Matt胳膊上冻出的小鸡皮疙瘩，看见他半眯着眼挠头皮的样子；看见Near是如何穿好衣服，他眼神淡漠，让我想亲他的脸；看见Mello，疲惫，愤慨，又斗志昂扬，对明天充满向往；看见少女Linda，她穿着柔软的蕾丝花边睡衣，充满忧愁，犹豫不决，长长的睫毛分开又阖上。还有L，我第一眼看见的就是L，甚至不是B，是L。他站在不显眼的阴影里，却是最显眼的一个。他一言不发，他看起来那么累。我不敢打扰。这个面容平静的削瘦男人到底独自承担了多少重担...... 真心疼他啊，却还是想把一切都推给他。就交给L吧！有L在就一切都会好起来的！等等，L明明是其他孩子...... 但他是L啊......
> 
> 现在是下午五点，我在的地方正在下一场不停的雨，雷声隆隆，能不能把我永远带到他们身边？


End file.
